Reincarnation
Kabloom |Tribe = Flower Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = While in your hand: At end of turn, this transforms into a random Plant with +1 /+1 . It keeps this ability. |Rarity = Galactic - Legendary |Flavor Text = "You never know what the next life has in store for you," she says. "So get the most out of this one while you can."}} Reincarnation is a galactic legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability transforms itself into a random Plant with +1 /+1 at the end of every turn and keeps that ability while in the Plant Hero's hand. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' While in your hand: At end of turn, this transforms into a random Plant with +1 /+1 . It keeps this ability. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description "You never know what the next life has in store for you," she says. "So get the most out of this one while you can." Strategies With This card is a risky one to play, but also a good one if you play it well. As it is RNG-based, you don't know what it will transform into, so you have to take your chances on whether you want to take the risk for an even better card, or to just play it right away. Either way, the small stat boost the transformed plant doesn't hurt. Also, take note that this ability only works while Reincarnation is in your hand, and occurs at the end of each turn. This means that this ability does not work if Reincarnation is played. A good way to obtain a good plant is to have 4 Reincarnation cards in your deck for faster transformation of a lot of plants, in addition to being Conjured by Cosmic Flower or Captain Cucumber. Despite it being a flower, its flower synergy doesn't do it much good unless it either turns into a flower, or you use it as soon as it is drawn at the start of the turn. If you decide to use this as soon as you draw it, it works well as Briar Rose bait, but only as Solar Flare. Against You cannot do much with this card as you will not know if your opponent has this card, nor can you know what plant it has transformed into. Just pay attention if your opponent is playing a luck-based deck so you can predict if they may have this card. If you fear a strong plant is about to be played, be sure to have instant-kill cards at disposal to prepare for a potentially dangerous plant. Gallery ReincarnationStat.jpg|Statistics ReincarnationHQcard.png|Card Trivia *It is one of the five flower cards in the Kabloom class, with the others being Blooming Heart, Dandy Lion King, Sonic Bloom and Petal-Morphosis. *It is the cheapest Plant Legendary card in the game, costing only 1 . Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic plants Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Flower cards